Some smart lighting devices, such as LED smart bulbs, are equipped with wireless modules which act as a transceiver to receive commands, as well as a microcontroller to control operation of the individual LED elements. Typically, the individual LED elements are powered by a main power supply, and the transceiver and microcontroller are powered by a separate auxiliary power supply.
Since there is a great commercial desire for these LED smart bulbs to be relatively low cost, as well as to consume a minimal amount of power, it is necessary for these power supplies to be capable of keeping power consumption low while also being inexpensive to produce, yet capable of meeting the requirements of the smart light system, such as providing for dimming functionality.
Therefore, development of power supplies capable of meeting these requirements is necessary.